


Devil May Cry: The Pizza Chronicles

by JuliaRika



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Dantes not good with money, Family, Family that could have been, Multi, Name Calling, Nero is a little shit, Pizza, Soap Opera, Trish is sassy, just give it a read, ladys best girl, vergil is trying not to be a deadbeat dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika
Summary: Talk about the Family Business! Join the Sparda boys and friends in this hot and cheesy soap opera theamed fanfic. “Pizza So good even a devil may cry”





	Devil May Cry: The Pizza Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the madness that is this fic! My friends and I came up with this idea and tbh there is so much more we can’t wait to write it, especially when Nero go’s on some pizza delivery adventures. Anyway enjoy! (Not edited)

Episode 1: Devil May cry over pizza 

XxXxx25 years ago Xxxx

“It’s been in the family for generations! And now it belongs to you boys!” A elderly man says in a happy voice.   
An old red brick building with glass windows reflect the rundown city. Bright red Neon lights flash in the windows and on top of the brick building.   
A tall man steps forward and puts both his hands on his twin sons shoulder.

“Now you boys better take good care of it! Don’t run it into the ground!” Sparda yells. 

“Ahh don’t worry old man I’ve got this” a younger looking Dante says scratching the back of his head. 

The other young twin roles his eyes.  
“I’ll keep an eye on the financial issues father, I won’t let this place go bankrupt.” Vergil said 

“Hey! What are you trying to say Verg?” Dante said narrowing his eyes at his twin. 

“That your a bafoon that has terrible budgeting skills.” Vergil said as he crosses his arms.

“Want to say that again dear brother?” Dante said roling up His sleves 

“Now now boys get going, you gotta give this place a fresh look before you open!” Sparda said as he put his large hands on both there heads and ruffles there white locks. 

“Yes dad” the boys said In unison and walked towards the brick building. 

“I some how don’t think I am going to have a peaceful retirement” there father said, watching his boys walk into the building.

Xxxxx

Ring

“Ughh! Nero!???” Dante said, dropping a pile of pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. 

Ring 

“Vergil! Can you get that!” Dante yells as he walks towards the back door

Ring   
Vergil sighs as he pick up the phone.

“Hello-“ Vergil winces at the loud nose coming from the phone knowing immediately the prank to come. Her rolls his eyes as he returned he phone to the receiver.

“Nero!?Where the hell is that boy!” Dante yells as he throws open the back door with a slam and sticks his head out. 

“We are getting bombarded with orders tonight!” Lady says with a try of food in one hand about to leave the kitchen. 

“He still not back yet? He has been gone over an hour! ” Vergil asks as he opens the oven

“That address was not even that far away!” Dante yells as he walks back to the telephone . “I’m gonna call him again where the hell Could he be?!” 

Right as Dante picks up the phone a tall slender man dressed in blue banged the back door open and walks in scratching his head and holding a big pizza bag.  
“Damn I’m right here. I’m back old man traffic was terrible lay more on me!” Nero Said 

“Nero listen you got to hussle we have 6 more orders that need to be delivered and your the only delivery boy on duty tonight!” Dante yells 

“God can’t you just hire some one else to help out! You such a cheep ass.” Nero said. As he shoves more pizza boxes into his carrier.

“Neco called out sick today and V’s got the day off so your the one who’s gotta do it! No excuses! Now let’s go ” Dante said as he needs dough for another pie 

Nero sighs as he puts 5 more boxes together 

“1 Large pineapple pizza for table 3!” Trish yells out through the kitchen window 

Nero gives a scowl “god who the hell puts pineapple on a pizza!”

Vergil gives him a look “hustle...now boy”

“Fine But y’all are gonna miss me next week.”Nero said as he slams the back door with the orders. 

“Wait next week? Since when is he taking time off? He just took 3 days off in a row last week!” Dante said as he pours sauce on to the dough. 

“He needs to study for his upcoming exams .” Vergil said as he places a pizza on  
A silver tray and puts it on the counter for pick up. 

Lady swiped it from the counter and rings a bell “order up! 1/2 chicken / pepperoni Large!” 

“Exams? Since when is he? Ya know what whatever as long as it’s not coming out of my bank account.” Dante said as he pours mozzarella onto the pizza. 

Vergil huffs as he rolls his eyes as he brushes flour off his hands and open the oven to put the pizza in 

“Table 2 said they want a refund there pizza was cold.” Trish said as she barges into the kitchen crossing her arms 

“What hell No! It’s not my fault your chatting up a storm-“ Dante gets cut off by the phone ringing

“Damn it! Why is tonight so busy!” Dante yells and picks up the phone.   
“DMC pizza. Pizza so good even a devil May cry...”Dante recites eyebrow twitching. 

 

“I mean it is a Saturday evening right before a long holiday. Use your head...oh wait never mind ” Vergil said as he rolled his eyes and looked at the pending orders 

“Mnhm yea that will be 20mins total would be 40$- alright - ok - we close at 11pm lady- no we can’t give you a discount!- look do you want your order or not? Ok 20 minuets goodbye!” Dante yells into the phone rubbing his head 

“God my head hurts I need a drink” Dante said as he shakes his head 

Vergil grabs a bottle of alcohol from under the counter and throws it to Dante who catches it with ease 

“You know we would probably not have such bad reviews if you speak calmly into the phone” Vergil said as he begins to sharpen a knife. 

“Oh said the antisocial bastard who scares customers away by looking at them!” Dante said as he took a swig of a drink 

“Why in the world did I agree to this redicouls-“ Vergil mumbles under his breath, chopping the top of the pineapple in one clean cut. 

Boom the door opens from the back Nero walks in again with his bag “anything elce guys? What the hell old man it’s not even past 5 yet and your already drinking?!”

“Shut up pipsqueak. Go help lady, we are still making them .” Dante said smacking his glass down on the counter.

“Teh whatever old man when your liver gives out don’t blame me!” Nero said takes his jacket of and grabs a towel from the sink and walks out the door 

“That boy some days I just want to smack him!” Dante said

“Touch him and you’ll have to deal with me” Vergil said eyes narrowing at Dante 

“You work that poor boy like a dog” Trish says as she rings up another order. 

“Hey he’s part of the family he needs to work hard too!” Dante said staring a new pot of sauce. 

“Hm family?” Lady asked walking into the kitchen waiting for an order. 

“Yes family, it’s a family run business ya know” Dante said as he stirs the pot. 

“Wait wait wait. I thought Nero was just interning here for the summer? He’s related to you guys?” Lady asks

“Um Yea...you couldn’t tell?” Trish said raising her eyebrows as he puts her hands on her hips. 

“He’s that ice blocks son.” Dante’s points to Vergil sauce coated his fingers. 

“Really? Now that you mentioned it yea he totally looks like y’all” lady said.

“Shouldn’t you be working girl” Vergil said as he checks on the oven.

“Tch ya ya whatever I’m working on it besides we’re waiting on you guys .” Lady said 

“Ugh why did I even offer to help this damn place” Vergil mumbled. 

“Aww come on Verg you love it!” Dante said as he pats Vergil on the shoulder. Opining the oven and taking the new pie out. 

Vergil shrugs his brothers hand off his shoulder as he rubs his wrist over his forehead. “Foolishness Dante Foolishness.” 

Dante places the steamy hot pan on the counter. 

Trish and Lady look at each other as Nero walks in the back. 

“Anything new?” Nero asks 

Trish smiles as she walks towards Nero and puts her hand on his shoulder. 

“Nero be a dear and bring this pie to the table for me please? Thanks honey” Trish said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Um Trish? Is that wise?” Lady questions 

“Na na I can do it! Don’t underestimate me!” Nero said as he grabs the pan

“Holy crappp! That’s hot!” Nero yells as he runs out the door.

Lady shakes her head and shuts her eyes “ughhh it’s gonna be a long night.” 

Ring 

Ring

“Let the games begin then” Trish said as she grabs the phone

A loud crash was heard thru the kitchen doors 

“That’s it he stays as the delivery boy!” Dante yells 

Vergil rolls his eyes 

“Hey kid don’t mess up my shop! I gotta pay for all your mess ups! ” Dante yells walking out into the restaurant.

“Just the opposite actually...” Vergil said with a smirk.

XxxxxX

**Author's Note:**

> Upcoming chapter  
> 🍕  
> \- Dante and Vergil don’t let nero cook because he cant really get it right + his demon/robot arm always gets messed up. Vergil tries to show him how to make something and it starts out almost like a bonding moment but nero keeps fucking it up and Vergil has no patience for it and they just end up arguing
> 
> \- being that it is an italian restaurant Trish and dante have been skimming swigs of wine whenever a customer orders a glass and its messing with their budget since they are suddenly going through wine so fast
> 
> Stay tuned next time on the Pizza Chronicles


End file.
